


To Kinkshame A God

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, kinkshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Really it's more like an intervention.
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	To Kinkshame A God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).




End file.
